Anything : Kakashi x Naruto : KakaNaru
by Jannasaur
Summary: Naruto is willing to do anything he can to stay out of summer school this year, and Kakashi has an offer that will keep the blond from a study-free summer if he's down for whatever Kakashi asks of him. Rated M for Yaoi and Lemons, OCC Kakashi and Teacher/Student relationship


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Fantasy

Fandom: NARUTO  
Characters (pairing): Kakashi Hatake x Naruto Uzumaki

Summary:  
Naruto is willing to do anything he can to stay out of summer school this year, and Kakashi has an offer that will keep the blond from a study-free summer if he's down for whatever Kakashi asks of him.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for KakaNaru, Oral Sex, Male/Male, Homosexuality, Lemons (Sex), PWP (Porn Without Plot), Yaoi (Male/Male), Paedophilia (Older/Younger and Under aged), Teacher/Student

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

Anything:

Part I

* * *

Smirking devilishly, Kakashi slowly lowers himself till he is eye-to-eye with Naruto.  
Naruto isn't that short, especially after his recent growth spurt that left him taller than Sasuke; but compared to Kakashi's impressive height, Naruto still has a lot of catching up to do.

"It sucks that you'll have to attend summer school this year if you flunk next week's maths test. Grades are important, Naruto."

Naruto growls lowly, muttering a curse under his breath. He doesn't want to spend his summer studying. He's had to spend a whole entire year doing it, and if he doesn't pass this math's test then he can kiss a care-free summer good-bye.

"I know," Naruto sighs in defeat. He knows that what fate lies before him if this test goes bad. "What do I have to do to pass? I've tried studying, but it never seems to stay in my head. I even convinced Sasuke to tutor me a couple of times, and there was still no improvement!" By now Naruto was beginning to grow agitated. He was angry and frustrated, knowing he had little chances of a hopeful summer this year.

Kakashi watches him silently for a moment, observing the faint creases forming in-between Naruto's brows. He's slightly amused by Naruto's frustration, and quickly thinks up of an offer.

"Since you are doomed for failure Naruto, how about you and I make a little deal?" Kakashi smirks, his perfect pale pink lips stretching ever so slightly.

Upon hearing his teacher's words, Naruto's eyes light up in earnest. "What kind of deal?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow at what offer his sensei has in store for him.

Running a hand through silky silver strands of hair, Kakashi's lips seem to stretch even wider which causes his mouth to turn into a grin. A mischievous tone lies beyond that grin and in his voice as he replies, "a deal that probably shouldn't be made between a teacher and his student."

Naruto, not being the brightest tool in the shed, watches his teacher in complete and utter baffle. "I don't understand," he says with complete honesty.

Kakashi sighs, but the devious grin he wears does not fade. "Naruto, have you ever given up something sacred to get something you _really_ wanted?" His voice lowers to hushed words.

Could it be that Kakashi was suggesting something more to Naruto?

"Like, anything?" Naruto asks cautiously. He's unsure if he has caught Kakashi's gist, but denies that what he is thinking could be some-what true.

"Yes, anything. Would you be willing to do _anything_ in order to avoid going to summer school this year?" As soon as the last words have floated from Kakashi's lips and into the depths of Naruto's mind, he refuses to believe what he is hearing.

"Wait a second, you're not saying that I... with you...? No." Shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut, in his head Naruto can hear Kakashi's words replaying over and over again. Like an annoying song he can't get out of his head. "No, you're not serious... right?"

Naruto's eyes slowly open to reveal angelic blue eyes filled with a mixture of emotions.  
Kakashi stares back into his eyes and bites his lower lip sinfully, taking Naruto slightly off balance for a second.

"You know what I mean Naruto, but what we need to know is if you are willing to do whatever it takes in order to avoid an entire summer of studying and exams."

Pausing, the blond takes a step back from his silver-haired teachers and collects his thoughts.  
His mind is a whirlpool of swirling thoughts, and hushed words that replay throughout his mind.  
Is he really serious about this? Is he actually willing to go that far in an attempt to keep his summer study-free?

"I... I don't know, sensei." Naruto sighs, furrowing his brows and slacking his shoulders. His teacher's words are ringing through his head like daggers, messing with his senses. He's not even sure what he wants to do about the whole situation.

"This is the only time I will give you this offer Naruto. Do you accept my proposal or not?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: MORE KAKANARU SMUT TO COME*(pun intended, lol)! Ah, so yet again I have written the intro to another KakaNaru smut-fic. I just feel there isn't enough out there for these two. So I thought I'd help the community that love KakaNaru yaoi by adding to the collection, which involves a very OCC Kakashi who is a sadistic teacher using his power and status to his own selfish benefits in order to fulfil his sick fantasies of sexing up Naruto~ haha. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did please don't forget to leave me a review letting me know what you thought! But if you have KakaNaru and gay hate flames then don't even bother! You might be giving me more reviews by sharing your hate but I'd rather you didn't. Yaoi is boys love, and it is about appreciating loves of all kinds (especially the male on male sort of relationship, hehe) so please, saving your complaining for someone who cares, because I as Hell do not. Thank you~ Keep sharing the yaoi love my little angel babies~ mwuah!


End file.
